TOS Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Season 1. A * John Abbott as Ayelborne * Marc Adams as Prince Hamlet * Kathy Ahart as Kati * Budd Albright as: ** Barnhart ** Rayburn * George E. Allen as Roberts * Barbara Anderson as Lenore Karidian * Larry Anthony as Berkeley * Dave Armstrong as Kartan * John Arndt as: ** Sturgeon ** Fields * Jerry Ayres as O'Herlihy B * Barbara Babcock as: ** Trelane's Mother (voice) ** Mea 3 * Jeanne Bal as Nancy Crater * Bob Baker as Beauregard puppeteer (uncredited) * Barbara Baldavin as Angela Martine-Teller * Emily Banks as Tonia Barrows * Barker as another Talosian * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as: ** Number One (credited as M. Leigh Hudec) ** Nurse Christine Chapel (credited as Majel Barrett) ** The computer voice * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Harry Basch as Brown * Bobby Bass as: ** Guard ( ) ** Crewman #2 ( ) ** Klingon Guard ( ) ** Scott's stunt double ( ) * Paul Baxley as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** The Black Knight * Hal Baylor as Policeman ( ) * Hagan Beggs as Hansen * Eli Behar as Eli * John Bellah as the laughing crewman * William Blackburn as: ** White Rabbit (uncredited) ** Hadley ** Eminiar VII Guard #2 ( ) * George Bochman as Crewman ( ) * Shirley Bonne as Ruth * Peter Brocco as Claymare * Marcia Brown as Alice in Wonderland * Robert Brown as Lazarus * Karl Bruck as King Duncan ( ) * John Burnside as Eminiar VII Guard #5 ( ) C * Vince Calenti as Security Guard #3 ( ) * Anthony Call as Dave Bailey * Gloria Calomee as Crewwoman ( ) * William Campbell as Trelane * Richard Carlyle as Karl Jaeger * Roger C. Carmel as Harcourt Fenton Mudd * John Carr as Guard ( ) * Paul Carr as Lee Kelso * Fred Carson as Denevan * Ted Cassidy as: ** Ruk ** The voice of the Balok puppet * Bill Catching as: ** Lazarus' stunt double #2 ( ) ** Spock's stunt double ( ) * Jerry Catron as Denevan * Jon Cavett as a security officer * Robert Chadwick as a Romulan scanner operator * Bobby Clark as: ** The Gorn (uncredited) ** Shrieking townsperson ( ) ** Galloway's stunt double ( ) * Chuck Clow as Shatner's stunt double ( ) * John Colicos as Kor * Joan Collins as Edith Keeler * Paul Comi as Stiles * Bart Conrad as Krasnovsky * Elisha Cook, Jr. as Samuel T. Cogley * Gary Coombs as: ** Stunt double ( ) ** Gorn captain (uncredited) ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Klingon guard ( ) * Chuck Couch as Khan's stunt double ( ) * John Crawford as Ferris * Howard Culver as the drunk * Tom Curtis as: ** Jon Daily (voice, unconfirmed) ** Corrigan D * Kim Darby as Miri * Frank da Vinci as: ** Stunt double ( ) ** Lieutenant Brent ** Vinci ** Eminiar VII Guard #4 ( ) * Walt Davis as: ** A Romulan crewman ( ) ** A Tantalus V therapist ( ) ** A Klingon soldier ( ) * Vince Deadrick as: ** A Romulan crewman ( ) ** Mathews ** Finnegan's stunt double ( ) * Winston DeLugo as Timothy * Mark Dempsey as an Air Force captain ( ) * Susan Denberg as Magda Kovacs * Richard Derr as Barstow * Dick Dial as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Sam * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Trelane's father (voice) * Phyllis Douglas as Mears * Andrea Dromm as Yeoman Smith * Christian Ducheau as Crewman #1 (uncredited) ( ) * Mike Dugan as the Kalar * Brett Dunham as a security lieutenant ( ) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * John Dweck as a boy who stole phasers #1 ( ) * Scott Dweck as a boy who stole phasers #2 ( ) * Gene Dynarski as Ben Childress E * Walter Edmiston as Eminiar VII security voice ( ) * Don Eitner as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Navigator ( ) * Lou Elias as the electrocuted inmate guard ( ) * Biff Elliot as Schmitter F * James Farley as Lang * Morgan Farley as Hacom * Brioni Farrell as Tula * Paul Fix as Mark Piper * Kellie Flanagan as the blonde girl ( ) * Jerry Foxworth as Security Guard #1 ( ) G * John Gabriel as a crewman ( ) * Sharon Gimpel as M-113 creature (salt vampire) * Seamon Glass as Benton * Jim Goodwin as John Farrell * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * James Gregory as Tristan Adams * James Gruzal as Don Juan H * Sid Haig as the First Lawgiver * John Harmon as Rodent ( ) * Ena Hartman as a crew woman ( ) * Lloyd Haynes as Alden * Christopher Held as Lindstrom * Robert Herron as : ** Pike's stunt double ( ) ** Sam (uncredited) * Marianna Hill as Helen Noel * Adolf Hitler as himself (voice, archive) ( ) * Clint Howard as Balok * Vince Howard as Uhura's crewman ( ) * Bob Hoy as Sam (uncredited) * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce * David Hillary Hughes as Trefayne * Craig Hundley as Peter Kirk * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike * Bruce Hyde as Kevin Riley I * Jill Ireland as Leila Kalomi J * Sherry Jackson as Andrea * Loren Janes as Kirk's stunt double ( ) * Anthony Jochim as an survivor #3 (uncredited) * Bob Johnson as a transporter technician ( ) (uncredited) * Joan Johnson as an elite female guard ( ) * Robert C. Johnson as the first Talosian's voice (uncredited) K * Sally Kellerman as Elizabeth Dehner * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Sean Kenney as: ** Injured Christopher Pike ** DePaul * William Knight as Moody (amorous crewman) ( ) * Jon Kowal as Herm Gossett L * Bart LaRue as Guardian of Forever (voice) * Mittie Lawrence as a crew woman ( ) * Mark Lenard as a Romulan commander ( ) * John Lindesmith as: ** Helmsman ( ) ** Engineer #2 ( ) * Jonathan Lippe as a crewman ( ) * Gary Lockwood as Gary Mitchell * Carey Loftin as stunt truck driver ( ) * Perry Lopez as Esteban Rodriguez * Jon Lormer as: ** Theodore Haskins (uncredited) ** Tamar * Victor Lundin as the first Klingon lieutenant ( ) * Tom Lupo as a security guard ( ) * Hal Lynch as an Air Police sergeant ( ) * Ken Lynch as Vanderberg * Gene Lyons as Robert Fox M * Charles Macauley as Landru * Janet MacLachlan as Charlene Masters * Ed Madden as: ** geologist ** Fisher * Buck Maffei as a Taurus II anthropoid * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Malone as Fox's aide * Jeannie Malone as a yeoman * Peter Marko as Gaetano * Bruce Mars as Finnegan * Don Marshall as Boma * Joan Marshall as Areel Shaw * Denver Mattson as Rayburn's stunt double ( ) * Ralph Maurer as Bilar * Miko Mayama as Tamura * Ed McCready as: ** Tantalus V inmate ** Boy Creature * Steven McEveety as the red-headed boy * Oliver McGowan as Caretaker * Patricia McNulty as Tina Lawton * William Meader as Captain Lindstrom * John Megna as a (chubby) little boy * Joseph Mell as the trader on Orion colony * Troy Melton as Richard Webb's stunt double ( ) * Richard Merrifield as Webb * Mike Miles as McCoy's stunt double ( ) * Stephen Mines as Robert Tomlinson * Dallas Mitchell as Tom Nellis * Lawrence Montaigne as Decius * Ricardo Montalban as Khan Noonien Singh * Sean Morgan as: ** Harper ** O'Neil * Iona Morris as a little African-American girl * Phil Morris as the boy in Army helmet * Arnold Moss as Anton Karidian / Kodos the Executioner * Stewart Moss as Joe Tormolen * Leonard Mudie as ''Columbia'' survivor #2 N * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * Natalie Norwick as Martha Leighton O * Chuck O'Brien as Kirk's stunt double ( ) * Susan Oliver as Vina * David Opatoshu as Anan 7 * Frank Overton as Elias Sandoval P * Julie Parrish as Piper * Eddie Paskey as: ** Leslie ** Connors ** Eminiar VII Guard #1 ( ) * Christian Patrick as Transporter Technician ( ) * Ed Peck as Fellini * Vic Perrin as: ** Voice of Balok ** Voice of the Metron * Roger Perry as John Christopher * Michael J. Pollard as Jahn * Robert Phillips as the space officer on the Orion colony * Janos Prohaska as: ** Anthropoid ape (uncredited) ** Humanoid bird (uncredited) ** The mother Horta * Francine Pyne as Blonde Nancy Crater R * Alice Rawlings as Jame Finney * Jan Reddin as Crewwoman ( ) * Madlyn Rhue as Marla McGivers * Larry Riddle as: ** Officer Kirk collides with in bar ( ) ** Officer ( ) * Adam Roarke as Garison (uncredited) * Davis Roberts as a security crewman Lewis (uncredited) * Darleen Roddenberry as the dirty-face girl in flowered dress ( ) * Dawn Roddenberry as a little blonde girl ( ) * Gene Roddenberry as a galley chef (voice, uncredited) * Percy Rodriguez as Stone * David L. Ross as Galloway * Barry Russo as Giotto * Alfred Ryder as Robert Crater S * Irene Sale as: ** Noel's stunt double ( ) ** Louise ** Martine's stunt double ( ) * Robert Sampson as Sar 6 * Serena Sande as 2nd Talosian (uncredited) * William Sargent as Thomas Leighton * George Sawaya as: ** Humbolt ** Second Klingon lieutenant ( ) * Georgia Schmidt as the first Talosian (uncredited) * Dick Scotter as a painter * Leslie Shatner as the brunette girl in black lace dress ( ) (uncredited) * Lisabeth Shatner as the little girl in red-striped dress ( ) (uncredited) * William Shatner as: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (android) ** George Samuel Kirk (uncredited) * Carole Shelyne as the Metron * Fred Shue as Crewman #1 ( ) * Reginald Lal Singh as Captain Chandra * Abraham Sofaer as Thasian * Jim Spencer as an Air Force policeman ( ) * Mary Statler as Keeler's stunt double ( ) * Karen Steele as Eve McHuron * Charles Stewart as Captain Ramart * Michael Strong as Roger Korby * Joan Swift as Aurelan Kirk T * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Woody Talbert as Crewman # 2 (uncredited) ( ) * Maurishka Taliaferro as Zahra * Keith Taylor as Jahn's friend ( ) * Torin Thatcher as Marplon * Garland Thompson as Wilson * Maggie Thrett as Ruth Bonaventure * Malachi Throne as: ** The Keeper's voice ** José I. Mendez * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Sebastian Tom as samurai-armored warrior * Harry Townes as Reger * Sherri Townsend as a crewwoman ( ) * Tom Troupe as Harold * David Troy as Larry Matson * Garrison True as security guard #1 ( ) U *Unknown actor as: ** Bobby (uncredited) ** James (uncredited) ** Teller (uncredited) ** Osborne V * Rees Vaughn as Latimer * Ron Veto as: ** Harrison ** Eminiar VII guard #3 ( ) W * Garry Walberg as Hansen * Robert Walker, Jr. as Charles Evans * John Warburton as a Romulan centurion (Unnamed Romulans) * Susanne Wasson as Lethe * Bruce Watson as Green * Barbara Webber as a dancing woman ( ) * Richard Webb as Benjamin Finney * Joan Webster as a nurse ( ) * Brad Weston as Ed Appel * Arch Whiting as an engineering assistant ( ) * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * John Winston as Kyle * Venita Wolf as Teresa Ross * Nancy Wong as a personnel officer ( ) * Laura Wood as an old crewwoman ( ) * Grant Woods as: ** Kelowitz ** Travers (voice, uncredited) * Morgan Woodward as Simon Van Gelder * Al Wyatt as Lazarus' stunt double #1 ( ) * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper Z * Michael Zaslow as Darnell Category:Production lists TOS Season 1 Season 1 nl:TOS Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices pt:Atores de TOS 1ª Temporada sv:Gästskådespelare i TOS, säsong 1